Breast cancer accounts for approximately 25% of all new cancer cases diagnosed among women annually, and it is the second leading cause of cancer-related death among women. Ninety percent of all cancer-related deaths occur not as a result of the primary tumor, but of complications associated with metastasis. There are no agents available for the specific treatment of the metastatic process.